


But World Enough, And Time

by Pouler (poulerslashes)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-08
Updated: 2015-07-08
Packaged: 2018-04-08 08:27:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4297686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poulerslashes/pseuds/Pouler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are only so many minutes in each of Nishinoya's afternoons with Asahi. He's determined to use every one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	But World Enough, And Time

**Author's Note:**

> (This fic was inspired by the amazing nsfw asanoya art on pitcocks.tumblr.com)
> 
> An hundred years should go to praise  
> Thine eyes and on thy forehead gaze;  
> Two hundred to adore each breast,  
> But thirty thousand to the rest;  
> An age at least to every part,  
> And the last age should show your heart.
> 
> But at my back I always hear  
> Time’s winged chariot hurrying near…
> 
> ~ From “To His Coy Mistress”, Andrew Marvell

Seventy-seven minutes.

They had exactly seventy-seven minutes from the moment they entered Nishinoya's house until his dad came home from the salon, seventy-seven minutes without parents, without siblings, without teammates, all alone with the quiet house sighing around them as it shut out the eyes of the world outside.

Seventy-seven beautiful minutes, already down to seventy-five before Nishinoya managed to pull his mouth away from Asahi's long enough to undo his belt and stick his hands down Asahi's pants.

Asahi let out a shocked laugh against Nishinoya's lips and grabbed at his wrists. “Nishinoya!”

Nishinoya whined and pushed Asahi harder up against the door. “Hurry, hurry, hurry,” he demanded. “You're wearing too many clothes.”

“Nish–” Asahi cut off when Nishinoya grabbed his collar and kissed him forcefully. “Nishinoya,” he tried again. “I haven't even put my bag down yet.”

He whined again, a sound between a groan and a closed-mouth wail, and backed away two steps. “Okay,” Nishinoya conceded. “Okay. You can put down your bag.” He bounced in place on the balls of his feet.

Asahi slipped the handles off his shoulder and set the bag by the door. Nishinoya reached for him again, but Asahi held up his hand to indicate that he should stay in place. Nishinoya settled back onto his heels with a long frustrated groan. Asahi toed out of his shoes and lined them up next to his bag. After that, he slipped out of his jacket and folded it carefully over his arm before draping it across his school bag.

“Asahi-san,” Nishinoya said tightly.

“Just a moment,” Asahi returned. He slipped his belt out of the loops on his pants and set it down too.

“Asahi-san!” Nishinoya shouted in rising desperation.

Asahi ducked his head and turned slightly away, hiding his face behind his lifted shoulder. Nishinoya paused, gripped by momentary guilt. Had he pushed too hard? It was a constant battle he waged inside himself, forever attempting a cautious balance between his own eagerness and his boyfriend's shy nature. “Asahi-san,” he murmured, “I'm sorry if I...”

He noticed Asahi's shoulders were shaking with silent laughter.

Nishinoya's mouth dropped open. He realized Asahi had ducked his head to hide a smile, not to hide in general. “You – you – you're teasing me!” he sputtered. “You _jerk_!”

Asahi started laughing in earnest then, and he turned back around to face Nishinoya in the foyer. “I'm sorry,” he said breathlessly. “I just – couldn't help myself.”

“ _How dare you_ ,” Nishinoya seethed. “You wasted _two minutes_ – you –”

Asahi crossed the few steps toward him quickly and lifted him off his feet, then walked forward until Nishinoya's back hit the wall. “We'll just have to make up the time then,” he murmured, low and hot, before closing his mouth onto the side of Nishinoya's throat.

Nishinoya couldn't help the little gasp that came out of him. He wrapped his legs around Asahi's hips and hooked his ankles together. Asahi's hands slid down his back to cup his ass and pull them tightly together. Nishinoya moaned at the contact between them. He felt the warm puff of air as Asahi chuckled against his neck. He tugged on Asahi's hair hard in response. “I'm still mad at you,” he said, voice stuttering as Asahi continued to lave the skin of his throat. “R-remind me later. When I have time to be properly...”

“Properly...?” Asahi prompted. He palmed Nishinoya's ass and squeezed firmly.

“Ah!” Nishinoya's back arched involuntarily. “Properly – properly mad.”

“I'll do my best,” Asahi said.

Nishinoya tugged on his hair again, pulling until Asahi had to tip his head back. Nishinoya put his mouth close to Asahi's, hot breath tangling together between their open lips. “Be ready for it,” he whispered, and Asahi's eyes flicked shut. Nishinoya shoved his tongue into Asahi's mouth, and Asahi groaned loudly and pushed his hips forward, pinning Nishinoya to the wall.

Almost five minutes they spent against that wall, until Asahi's legs began to shake from the strain. He held Nishinoya's hips in place and pulled his own away, until Nishinoya had to drop his feet back to the ground. He crowded up against Asahi even as the boy moved backward, put a hand on the back of his neck and pulled him down into a long kiss, one just the way he knew made Asahi's toes curl.

“Bedroom?” Asahi murmured, when Nishinoya finally pulled back.

“Oh, hell yeah,” Nishinoya returned.

They fumbled up the stairs together. Nishinoya kept halting three steps up from Asahi in order to kiss him from above his eye line. Asahi laughed each time, but Nishinoya swallowed up each sound the same, with his arm wrapped around Asahi's neck and his thumb holding Asahi's chin in place.

Nishinoya's bedroom was at the end of the hall. It felt like a million years between the time they reached the top step and finally managed their way through the doorway of his room. “Why are you so difficult,” Nishinoya mumbled against Asahi's throat while the other boy slipped his hands inside his shirt, warm fingers coasting over Nishinoya's ribs.

“M-me?” Asahi's voice cracked as Nishinoya nipped at the sensitive skin on the side of his neck. “What did I do?”

“Yeah,” Nishinoya insisted, “you look so good, Asahi-san. You smell so good.” He groaned in frustration. “How am I supposed to keep my hands off you?”

“I'm sorry?” Asahi said. His voice turned uncertain at the end of the phrase, but he was smiling.

“You should be.” Nishinoya had tugged out the tail of his shirt as they fumbled down the hallway, and now he attacked Asahi's buttons with a vengeance. At least Asahi wasn't wearing that dumb sweater he usually wore, one more layer Nishinoya would have had to peel off. They had barely an hour left, and the clock was still ticking.

“Asahi-san,” Nishinoya breathed, as he slid his hands up onto Asahi's shoulders under his shirt, and slipped the sleeves down off of Asahi's arms. Asahi lowered his hands long enough to let the shirt slide off to puddle on the carpet, just inside the door of Nishinoya's bedroom. “Oh, Asahi-san,” he sighed again, and he curled his hands up around Asahi's neck, fingertips coasting along the rough edge of his jaw. Nishinoya was momentarily overcome by such a surge of inexpressible affection that he felt his eyes prick, and he had to turn his face into the warm plane of Asahi's bare chest and breath deeply. Asahi smelled like deodorant and laundry detergent, and the faint hint of sunshine from the long walk home.

Asahi's hands curled over his shoulders, then one slid into his collar, cupping around the back of his neck. Nishinoya felt pressure on the top of his head, then Asahi's breath against the crown of his skull when he spoke. “Nishinoya,” Asahi murmured into his hair, “everything alright?”

Nishinoya tightened his hands into fists against Asahi's chest. He turned his face up so he could meet Asahi's eyes. The other boy looked back at him, face open and quizzical, cheeks lightly flushed, his eyes soft.

“Asahi-san,” Nishinoya said fiercely. “I love you so much. Do you know that?” He leaned forward and gently pounded one fist on Asahi's chest to emphasize the point. “I love you _so_ so much, I can hardly stand it!”

Asahi laughed awkwardly, and the flush in his cheeks spread up into a hot red spot in the middle of his forehead. He tucked his disheveled hair behind his ears and turned his face aside. He looked so nervous and so shy that it made Nishinoya's blood start to boil. “I know you do,” Asahi said quietly. He smiled and turned his eyes back to meet Nishinoya's. “I hope I'm worthy of it.”

 _Don't be stupid_ , Nishinoya wanted to say, but he didn't. Instead he reached up, took Asahi's face in both hands, and kissed him once more, slow and sweet, an unspoken promise that he'd one day make Asahi understand. When he backed away, he took Asahi's hand and pulled him toward the bed.

Fifty-six minutes remained. Fifty-six minutes for Nishinoya to show Asahi just how much he felt, and just how little he could contain it. At the edge of the bed, Nishinoya pushed Asahi until he sat down on it, then stepped forward in between Asahi's knees and tipped his chin up with his thumb. Asahi's hands slid up the back of his shirt.

Asahi hummed thoughtfully. “How come you're still wearing your shirt when I'm not wearing mine?”

“Good question,” Nishinoya said. He reached up behind himself, grabbed the back of his t-shirt just under the collar, and hiked it over his head in one movement. He tossed it aside. Asahi set to work on his belt. He undid the clasp, and then the button of Nishinoya's pants beneath it. Then he grabbed a fistful of fabric on either side of Nishinoya's thighs, and pulled downward, until the pants cleared Nishinoya's narrow hips and fell past his knees under their own weight. Nishinoya stepped out of them and kicked them away.

Asahi stared at him, the way he always did, at the smooth muscles of his abdomen, the sharp corners of his hipbones above the elastic of his boxer-briefs, the swell of his erection beneath them. He put one hand around Nishinoya's hip, and with the other he coasted his palm lightly up the curve of Nishinoya's cock. His fingers curled gently over Nishinoya's balls, and the heel of his hand brushed over the damp spot in Nishinoya's underwear. At the contact, a sharp gasp forced its way out of Nishinoya's mouth, and he had to hunch and brace himself with a hand against Asahi's shoulder.

Nishinoya tangled his fingers into Asahi's hair and pressed his face against the other boy's temple while Asahi palmed his erection, his hand at Nishinoya's hip holding him in place. Asahi adjusted his hand and stroked him lightly through his underwear, fingers tickling around the outline of his cock. Nishinoya groaned aloud; he felt Asahi smile against his shoulder in response.

Through sheer force of will, Nishinoya managed to grab Asahi's wrist and pull his hand away. He pushed on Asahi's shoulder until Asahi acquiesced and laid back on the bed; Nishinoya clambered on top of him and straddled his hips. He laced his fingers into Asahi's and pushed his hands up above his head on the bedspread. When he kissed Asahi again, Nishinoya felt Asahi's hands strain briefly underneath his own. Asahi was more than strong enough to break from his grip, and his obvious submission to Nishinoya's will lit something up inside him – Nishinoya moaned again and tried not to rut against Asahi's hard-on through his pants, with questionable success. He leaned away, lifting himself off of Asahi slightly, until he could look at his face.

Asahi was gorgeous underneath him, face open, mouth pink and wet, eyes blown. “Asahi-san,” Nishinoya whispered hoarsely, “can I fuck you?”

Asahi's eyes closed, his mouth pursing into a perfect little circle. His hips bucked underneath Nishinoya's. “Yes,” he breathed in return, “yes, please.”

Nishinoya kissed him again, open-mouthed and ferocious, breath shuddering hard in his chest. He released Asahi's hands and grabbed his face instead; Asahi's arms closed around him, his rough hands hot against Nishinoya's bare back. Nishinoya was torn between wanting to kiss him longer, tongues tangling between them, hips moving against each other in a delicious sort of agony, and his awareness of their time running out – only forty-eight minutes left. He managed to peel himself away from Asahi with only the smallest amount of whining, then he crawled across the bed to his nightstand and dug around for the lube.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Asahi shuck himself out of his pants and underwear and socks, until he was gloriously, finally, fully naked. Nishinoya set the bottle down on the bedspread and wriggled his way out of his own boxers. As he tossed them aside, Asahi reached for him, and they met in the center of the bed, both up on their knees, arms tangling around each other. Nishinoya wedged a hand between their bodies and closed it around Asahi's cock – he gently tugged, felt the skin roll over the hard tissue underneath as Asahi let out a shaky groan against his mouth.

“Lay down on your back,” Nishinoya said, and Asahi obeyed. He put his head on the pillow; his knees splayed of their own accord as he bent his legs and settled into place. Nishinoya crowded up in between those legs and pushed Asahi's knees apart even more. He grabbed the bottle and opened the cap, poured a generous amount onto the fingers of his right hand. “Don't let me hurt you,” he ordered.

Asahi nodded, his eyes closed, his head tipped back on the pillow. “You won't,” he said, his voice wavering.

Nishinoya braced his left hand against the inside of Asahi's upper thigh. With his right, he reached forward and down, until he met Asahi's body; he pressed his fingers between the cheeks of Asahi's ass until they met the pucker of his asshole. Nishinoya pushed in his index finger up to the first knuckle. Asahi made a choked sort of noise and fisted his hands into the bedspread on either side of his body.

Nishinoya eased his finger out and then back in again, then repeated the motion. He felt Asahi shift around him, the unsettled line of his body adjusting and readjusting. His legs trembled on either side of Nishinoya, his abs clenching and then relaxing in turn. “Alright?” Nishinoya asked.

Asahi nodded again. His eyes were still closed.

Nishinoya stroked a few more times, then he added his middle finger. Asahi's mouth fell open and a long groan tumbled out of it. His cock was beautifully erect, curving slightly to the left, the head already leaking precome. It twitched as his abdomen flexed, and his balls tightened beneath it. Nishinoya licked his lips. He lifted his left hand from Asahi's thigh and grabbed the base of that cock, then closed his mouth over the darkly flushed head.

“Oh!” Asahi gasped as he bucked his hips. His hands went immediately to Nishinoya's head, trembling fingers grazing the shell of his ear, the rough short hair at the end of his sideburns. Nishinoya tightened his grip on Asahi's cock and sucked downward a couple centimeters, and Asahi hissed out loud. His hand caught hair on the side of Nishinoya's head and tugged hard. Nishinoya grinned around the width of him.

He fucked Asahi slowly with his hand, though it was difficult to pace himself. Asahi's hips worked beneath him, shifting erratically as he simultaneously tried to push himself down onto Nishinoya's fingers and up into Nishinoya's mouth. The heels of his feet hit the back of Nishinoya's legs, and Nishinoya shifted closer and took Asahi in as far as he could manage.

“Oh! Oh, oh wait, wait!” Asahi blurted. He propped himself up onto his elbow, and pushed on Nishinoya's forehead until Nishinoya took his mouth off his cock. “I'll come,” Asahi explained breathlessly, when Nishinoya looked at him in concern.

Nishinoya let out a short-winded laugh. “Not yet, okay?” He splayed the fingers of his free hand over Asahi's abdomen in a gentle caress.

Asahi dipped his head and smiled bashfully. “Yeah,” he agreed. His chest heaved under a fine sheen of sweat. When he flicked his gaze back to meet Nishinoya's, with his eyes half-lidded and his hair plastered to his forehead, he looked absolutely lovely and absolutely wrecked, and Nishinoya could hardly stand the sight of it. He flexed his fingers inside Asahi and was rewarded with a choked moan as Asahi threw back his head.

“Are you ready?” Nishinoya asked desperately. He flexed his fingers again, pressing upward and in, and Asahi shuddered around him.

Asahi reached for him. “Come here,” he said, voice stuttering, and Nishinoya acquiesced. He extracted his fingers – drawing a sharp exhalation from Asahi as they came free – and crawled slowly up Asahi's body, which elicited a groan from both of them as they slid against each other. When he was within reach, Asahi cupped a hand around his head, the heel of his hand against Nishinoya's cheek, fingers curling around his ear into his hair. He drew Nishinoya closer until their mouths nearly touched. He smiled, lips curling devilishly against Nishinoya's. “Give it to me,” he murmured.

Nishinoya grinned so widely that it was a miracle his jaw didn't unhinge. “Abso-fuckin-lutely,” he said. He kissed Asahi quickly, then pulled back between Asahi's legs again and sat on his feet, his knees bent underneath the other boy's raised legs. Nishinoya grabbed the forgotten bottle of lubricant. His erection had flagged slightly while he was prepping Asahi, but it now unfurled again to full hardness as he slicked himself up. He leaned forward, tugging down on Asahi's hips until their bodies came together. He used his thumb to locate Asahi's asshole, and lined himself up. “Ready?” he asked again.

“ _Shit_ ,” Asahi blurted, “yes! Nishinoya, _please_.”

Nishinoya pushed. He held the base of his cock steady as he eased in – and felt the head slip past the outer ring of muscle, so tight that his vision grayed for a moment at the edges. “Oh, oh Asahi,” he stuttered. He kept pushing deeper into the compact heat of Asahi's body, while Asahi nearly came undone around him, his back arched against the bed, fistfuls of the bedspread caught in his hands. Nishinoya moved as slowly as he was able, but he couldn't help but plant his feet against the bed and thrust hard on the last few centimeters, until his hips were flush with Asahi's body. He braced his hands against the bed on either side of Asahi's waist, stared at his bellybutton and fought for his bearings for a moment.

Asahi grunted underneath him and curled his thighs around Nishinoya's hips, hooking his heels over the backs of Nishinoya's calves. He let go of the bedspread and slipped his hands under Nishinoya's arms, around his waist. “Yes, come on,” Asahi urged as he pulled Nishinoya in even tighter.

“Oh god,” Nishinoya choked. He shifted his hips, slid out a bit, then thrust back in so hard that Asahi rocked beneath him. “Oh my _god_.” He repeated the motion, further out, harder in. Asahi's hands slid up around his rib cage, two circles of warmth on the chilled bare skin of his back. Nishinoya bent his arms and curved his body down over Asahi's until his forehead met Asahi's chest. He pumped his hips again and again, picking up speed on each thrust. “Asahi,” he moaned, “Asahi...” His lips touched Asahi's sternum; he tasted like salt and heat.

Asahi's breath hitched – every exhalation came out as a low moan, produced in tandem with each push of Nishinoya's hips, the sound escaping every time Nishinoya buried his cock to the hilt. Nishinoya lifted his head from Asahi's chest and pushed himself up again to look at his face. Asahi's head raised from the pillow at the movement, and his eyes met Nishinoya's; his pupils were wide, which made his eyes look dark, but his gaze was clear and perfect, his face rent by want. Nishinoya would never get over the fact that _he_ was the one who made Asahi look that way, focused and absorbed entirely, like the world outside could fall apart and neither of them would even notice at all.

Nishinoya pulled himself forward on his hands as much as he possibly could without separating their bodies, reaching in vain for Asahi's mouth. The motion drove him even deeper into Asahi, who cried out in return and came off the bed. He curled his hands up Nishinoya's back to grab at his shoulders and keened aloud, his breath hot and fast against the top of Nishinoya's head. Nishinoya lifted one arm around Asahi's body, the other still braced against the bed, already shaking from the strain of holding them both up. He couldn't move very well in that position, but he reveled in it all the same; he let it swallow him up, the few minutes the two of them had together, sharing breath and soft sounds of pleasure. It was almost enough to quiet the impatient avarice inside him – if only for a moment. He tilted his head up and found he could just barely reach Asahi's mouth with his own. They kissed briefly, lips coasting over each other more than really meeting, but it was enough to send a jolt of lightning into Nishinoya's stomach.

Nishinoya's arm threatened to give out, so he leaned forward and down, coaxing Asahi back onto the bed. Asahi sighed as they shifted, bodies sliding apart and back together again. His hands came down Nishinoya's back, wide palms flat on either side of his spine. Asahi's head tipped back against the pillow, turning his chin toward the ceiling, which stretched his long neck beautifully. Nishinoya had the perfect view of the corded muscles of Asahi's throat as he put a hand on Asahi's hip and resumed pounding him into the bed.

Somewhere in the haze of pleasure, the tight vise of Asahi's body around his cock, and the overwhelming heat that threatened to swallow him up, Nishinoya was able to take note of the way Asahi moved against him – the way he gripped Nishinoya's back to pull him in, how he pistoned his own body up to meet Nishinoya's thrusts, and the low throaty sound that escaped him every time Nishinoya hit home. An idea tickled the back of Nishinoya's mind, one that he'd entertained a few times late at night with his pants around his thighs.

“Asahi,” he murmured.

Asahi nodded without speaking, with his face turned up toward the ceiling and his eyes closed.

“Asahi!” Nishinoya said a little more urgently, and Asahi's eyes came open, chin tucking downward as he looked at Nishinoya. “Asahi,” Nishinoya breathed a third time, “I want you to ride me.”

It took a moment for the statement to register with Asahi. Nishinoya stilled his hips and braced himself on locked elbows with his hands against the bed. “What?” Asahi said finally.

“Ride me,” Nishinoya repeated.

“...What?” Asahi asked again.

“Ride. Me.” Nishinoya emphasized each word fiercely. Sweat rolled off his nose onto Asahi's chest.

Asahi's face took a turn toward anxiety. “No?” he blurted. “I'd break your pelvis!”

“Worth it,” Nishinoya insisted. He gave the clock a quick glance – they had about twenty-five minutes left. “Can't we try it?” He added, “I promise I'll tell you if you're too heavy!” even though he suspected it might be a lie – he'd been known to regret more than a few decisions made in the heat of the moment.  
But never more than he would've regretted not trying something he wanted.

Asahi seemed to waffle on the decision, so Nishinoya took a moment to play dirty – only to speed up the process, he told himself. He shifted his position – Asahi's eyes flicked shut and he groaned at the movement of Nishinoya inside him – and lifted one hand to take hold of Asahi's half-hard cock. It only took a few even strokes until he was fully erect and weeping again.

Asahi exhaled shakily and flexed his hands against Nishinoya's back. “That's…not fair,” he protested weakly. His abdomen clenched under Nishinoya's ministrations, and Nishinoya grinned back in return.

“Let's try,” Nishinoya suggested again, and Asahi nodded this time. “Okay?” he asked.

“Okay,” Asahi returned.

Nishinoya lifted himself off Asahi – who gave breathy little 'oh!' as they separated – and grabbed the lubricant again. He laid down on his back as Asahi sat up, and slicked himself up once more until his cock was so hard it felt like he could hammer a nail with it.

Asahi slowly levered himself off the bed. He got up on his hands and knees first, then threw a leg over Nishinoya's waist. He paused at that point, looking concerned. “How do we...”

“Here, here,” Nishinoya insisted. He grabbed Asahi's hip with his left hand and held his own cock with the other, and he coaxed Asahi down onto it. A few tries were needed to get things lined up properly; Asahi eventually had to reach behind himself and guide the head of Nishinoya's cock into place. When they finally got it right, Asahi exhaled in a long sigh as he slowly lowered himself, back arching, until he was sitting flush to Nishinoya's body. His legs were bent double against Nishinoya's sides, with his thighs pressed tight to his calves and the weight of his haunches resting on his heels.

Nishinoya noticed that he looked more apprehensive than pleased. “Does it hurt?” he asked, gently stroking Asahi's thighs from knee to hip.

“No,” Asahi assured him. He shifted minutely, but it was enough to draw a shuddering moan out of Nishinoya's throat. Asahi blinked, then repeated the motion.

“Oh,” Nishinoya exhaled, “that's...” Nishinoya couldn't believe how deeply and easily he'd gone into Asahi's body, how heavy and satisfying it was to have Asahi above him like this – just as it was when Asahi fucked him. Asahi loomed over him, a flawless marzipan sculpture of a human being – his well-defined chest glistening with sweat, his shoulders broad and strong, the dark hair leading down from his stomach to his reddened cock standing at attention. Nishinoya trembled from the strain of holding himself together, hands clenched tightly on top of Asahi's solid thighs.

“Is it okay?” Asahi asked him cautiously, and Nishinoya realized Asahi was still worried about hurting _him_.

“Oh my god, Asahi,” Nishinoya moaned. “It's _amazing_.” He forced himself to release his white-knuckled grip on Asahi's legs and slid his hands up Asahi's body. Nishinoya could just barely reach his shoulders, so he leaned up off the mattress until he could close his hands over the back of Asahi's neck, fingers tangling in Asahi's loose hair at his nape. “ _You're_ amazing,” he clarified. “You're _perfect_.”

Asahi actually blushed. _Ridiculous_ , Nishinoya couldn't help but think, with the intimacy of their position, to blush at such an obvious statement like that. But then Asahi gave him the most exquisite, shy, beautiful little grin that he forgot how to breathe for a second. Nishinoya slowly lowered his hands, down over Asahi's chest, ghosting past his nipples, over the muscles of his stomach, out to his hips, where he gripped Asahi tightly.

“Fuck me,” he murmured. “Fuck me.”

Asahi leaned back and braced his hands against Nishinoya's thighs. He flexed his abs and drew his hips back – Nishinoya practically swallowed his tongue as he felt them shifting together – then he pushed himself forward with a sharp gasp. Asahi threw his head back, hair tumbling over his shoulders, and Nishinoya could only cling to him in desperate euphoria as Asahi rocked back and forward again. The bed creaked beneath them as he moved, and Nishinoya couldn't help but lift his hips to meet Asahi's after a few more thrusts.

Asahi let out a breathless chuckle and put his hand on Nishinoya's stomach, holding him in place against the bed as he continued to move above him. “Hey, you shouldn't do that,” he said, voice low and tight. “Didn't you want me to ride you?”

Nishinoya's mouth dropped open. He nodded in wordless awe. “Yes,” he said when he finally found his voice. It sounded oddly high-pitched and cracked around the edges. “Yes, Asahi, _come on_.”

Asahi gave him a small smile, just a bashful little tug at the corners of his mouth, but Nishinoya saw the edge to his eyes and knew it was steel hidden beneath cotton – all the things Asahi was, soft and strong, sharp and gentle. A lock of hair was plastered to his cheek, curling dark against his skin. Nishinoya lifted his left hand – not quite reaching, until Asahi leaned forward into it – and pushed the curl off his cheekbone. Asahi turned his face into Nishinoya's palm and kissed it in the center; his lips parted against Nishinoya's skin, and his warm tongue slipped into the bowl of Nishinoya's open hand.

Nishinoya could hardly breath as Asahi continued to rock above him. Though his cock slid only a few centimeters on each thrust of Asahi's hips, it felt like nothing else they'd tried before, the way Asahi towered over him – broad and flushed, glowing pink from his chest to his navel. He leaned back again, put his hands back on Nishinoya's thighs, and began to roll his hips with abandon – his face turned up toward the ceiling with his hair tossed back, moaning indiscriminately on every undulation. Nishinoya grabbed his thighs and held on for dear life. He felt the muscles in Asahi's legs shifting under his hands, saw the clench of his abs over his weeping erection, the way he heaved and tightened, his breath coming in short gasps as he fucked himself senseless on Nishinoya's cock.

Nishinoya couldn't help but start to lift his hips again, but Asahi didn't protest this time, so Nishinoya grabbed at his hips again and started fucking Asahi as hard as he could manage, straining under the weight of him to drive himself upward deep into Asahi's body – Asahi curved down over him, his hands diving into the blankets on either side of Nishinoya's head; their foreheads met, breath tangling hot and fast between them – and when Nishinoya started to come it hit him as a complete surprise, a sharp spike in his perineum followed by an immense wave of pressure, and the toe-curling relief as it began to ease. He tightened his grip on Asahi's hips, hard enough to bruise if the noise Asahi made was any indication, his air catching in his throat as he thrust his way to a staccato finish. When it had passed, Nishinoya found himself gasping for breath. He felt very much like he'd just been through an out-of-body experience.

Asahi stilled above him, lifting up slightly so he could look Nishinoya in the face, and blinked at him in surprise. “Did... you just...?”

Nishinoya licked his lips and nodded. He forced himself to loosen his grasp on Asahi and with trembling hands tried to soothe the span of skin he had attempted to strangle. “I'm sorry,” he whispered hoarsely. “It just... happened.”

“That is so–” Asahi exhaled hard. His brow creased, his face grew dark. Nishinoya felt a slight apprehension tangle in his abdomen with the lingering ache of his orgasm – but Asahi cupped his head in both hands and breathed, “That's so hot. That's so _hot_.” He moaned loudly and canted his hips; he tangled his fingers in Nishinoya's short hair, tugging almost hard enough to hurt. “Oh, _oh_ , oh Yuu,” he keened desperately as he began to move again in earnest. “Touch me, _touch me_.”

Nishinoya wrapped his hand around Asahi's cock where it lay against his stomach; when he lifted it a long strand of precome connected the glans to his abs. Nishinoya made a strangled noise at the sight of it and smeared his thumb over the head of Asahi's erection – Asahi moaned in return and put his hands against the bed again, making fists in the blankets on either side of Nishinoya's head, and he pressed his forehead against Nishinoya's once more. He clenched down and Nishinoya couldn't help but wince at the sensation against his overly sensitive flesh, but he was entranced by the sounds pouring out of Asahi's mouth, the look on his face, the flush of his skin, the heat of his body close to Nishinoya's, closer than anyone else ever could be.

Asahi's breath caught, hitching in his chest; his face contorted and his lips pulled back, exposing the clenched rows of his teeth – but he kept his eyes open, fixed to Nishinoya's as he grimaced and shuddered. His cock jerked in Nishinoya's hand, and then Asahi finally exhaled as semen shot hot and thick over Nishinoya's fingers and across his stomach.

“Oh _wow_ ,” Nishinoya murmured, and Asahi half-laughed in return, still breathing hard, his arms shaking as he held himself up. Asahi kissed him then, soft and sweet, and touched trembling fingertips to Nishinoya's cheek.

Nine minutes remained. They still needed to clean up and busy themselves with something less suspect, but Nishinoya couldn't bring himself to move. Asahi lifted off him, their sticky bodies coming apart with an obscene noise, and settled next to Nishinoya on his side. He propped his head on his hand with his elbow against the mattress. Nishinoya crowded up next to his broad chest, his arm winding around Asahi's ribs, and pressed his cheek into the tickle of Asahi's dusting of hair across his pectorals. Asahi made that sort of breathy chuckling sound again and threaded his fingers into Nishinoya's hair.

“We need to get up,” he said softly.

“Don't wanna,” Nishinoya mumbled into his chest. “Let's just stay here.”

“But if your dad catches us, I might not be able to come over anymore.”

Nishinoya whined in displeasure, though he couldn't really argue with that logic. He forced himself into a sitting position. From that perspective, when he looked down on Asahi still laying against the bed, he had the perfect view the smile that Asahi gave him then, one so sweet and bright that Nishinoya felt his heart pinging around inside him in response. He bent down to kiss Asahi one more time before all their minutes slipped away.

“Did you see where my boxers ended up?” Nishinoya asked when they came apart.

“What makes you think I was paying attention to that?” Asahi returned. He sat up himself, wincing a little as he moved.

Nishinoya felt a spike of concern. “I thought you said it didn’t hurt.” His tone turned slightly accusatory.

“No, it didn’t,” Asahi said, “I mean. Not... exactly.” He flushed darkly and brushed hair out of his face, tucking it behind his ears. “When I was on top like that, it felt very...” He looked aside. “ _Full_.”

Nishinoya furrowed his brow for a moment, before the realization dawned on him like an electric shock. “You _liked_ it!” he blurted in sudden elation.

Asahi covered his eyes with one hand and laughed nervously in response.

Cleaning up and getting dressed took up most of their remaining time. It was Nishinoya’s least favorite part of the day, when Asahi pulled on his clothes and Nishinoya knew he wouldn’t get to take them off him again until tomorrow. But there was nothing for it. Nishinoya was expecting to hear his dad come in the front door at any moment by the time he dug his cellphone out of his bag to check his messages. He had three from Tanaka and one from his father.

“Oh, I meant to tell you,” Asahi said as he tried to wrangle his hair into a manageable state. “My mom is going to visit my dad in Tokyo in a few weeks, so I'll have the house to myself. I thought you'd like to stay over?”

 _Ikuta canceled his shift so working late_ , his dad's message read, _make sure dinner is ready for the kids when they get home._

Nishinoya snapped his phone shut and turned around. “I'm way ahead of you, Asahi-san,” he said as he stepped back toward him next to the bed. His siblings wouldn't be home for another forty-three minutes. Nishinoya restarted the clock.

**Author's Note:**

> Let us roll all our strength and all  
> Our sweetness up into one ball,  
> And tear our pleasures with rough strife  
> Thorough the iron gates of life:  
> Thus, though we cannot make our sun  
> Stand still, yet we will make him run.
> 
> (Thanks for reading!)


End file.
